Final Goodbye
by CherryEstelle
Summary: He had three options. Just three. He left a note, on her bedside table. He'd made his choice, this was his final goodbye. Little onshot, hope you like! Kishigo Time! Kish . Kisshu . Kishu . Ichigo . Dren . Zoey . Quiche . Strawberry
1. Dear Ichigo

Ichigo,

Hey kitten, it's me.

You may not care, but I wanted to tell you I won't be around much longer. I'm sure your rejoicing already, but that's okay.

Just in case, I just wanted to tell you something. Please read this, I won't bother you again.

It's funny but the first day I saw you, you know I couldn't stop thinking about you. How sweet you were, how beautiful you were. Ever since I was a kid I was taught that all humans are disgusting, vile creatures. I used to believe that, but you had changed all that. I was completely in love with you.

I still am.

The thing is Kitten; I believe there is always someone that somebody will meet that they will say they can't live without. That they can't breathe without or smile without. And Kitten, that's how I feel about you. Sometimes that person will feel the same. Sometimes they won't.

I'd say I had three choices.

One is that I finally get it in my head that you display no feelings of affection towards me at all, and then I complete my mission at the same time finishing you off and finally forgetting about you.

Two, I go back to my planet and tell them I can't fight any longer due to my feelings towards you.

But I can't do either of these. I could never ever harm you now. I can't tell my planet.

I can't stop loving you.

So I turned to my third choice.

I've said it before Kitten, I can't live without you. The moment I saw you, you took my breath away. And now, tonight, you're going to take my breath away for the final time.

I hope you understand just how much of a special person you are, and just how much I love you. I hope your true love will make you very happy. As happy as you have made me.

This is my final goodbye Kitten.

I love you Ichigo.

Kisshu.

* * *

Kish smiled as he signed his name. It's finally over. No more hurt. No more pain.

Just…

Kish sighed, a small smile fleeting from his lips.

Teleporting from her room, he landed back on the rooftop at which he had been previously. Taking his dagger from where he had left it, he posed it at his heart, bracing himself for the shock.

'It's really over,' he smiled. A genuine smile. No remorse or regret, just a look of pure concord. And then with a final whisper of her name, he finished it.

He grinned, as he felt the blood fountain from his chest.

'Goodbye.'


	2. Dear Diary

MMC: Sequel Request!

Tommy: Peanuts!!

MMC: Uhuh…anyway…long story short….

Other fics +writers blockone-shot sequel!

Tommy: Mew Mew Cherry owns nothing of Tokyo Mew Mew.

MMC: STARTO!

Dear Diary,

He's gone.

They called me an hour ago, but they didn't need to. They asked me if I wanted to see him, but I didn't. Not then.

I found his note.

I cried.

I had to hold it out in front of me, because the letters where smearing. It's a little blurry now, but readable. He told me how much he cared about me; he told me he wanted me to be happy.

Idiot.

How the hell am I going to feel happy knowing it's my fault he's dead! How could he have been so stupid!? What am I going to do now? How am I going to face the other aliens? I hate him, I really do!

But that's a lie. I know it. I can't hate him. I haven't told you who I'm talking about have I? As if it isn't obvious. It's Kish.

According to Shirogane-san, he committed suicide last night. He must have left the note then.

I hadn't even realised it was there.

They thought at first he'd been attacked, but it was his own sword that traced the blood. My note just confirmed it.

It's strange, but I wish he were here now. Oddly, all I want right now is just to hear his voice.

He'd appear by my window and whisper one of his perverted quips in my ear when I wasn't expecting it. My cat ears would pop up, and then I'd scream at him getting ready to transform. He'd laugh and call me cute, like he always does and then after stealing a kiss as quickly as possible, he'd disappear. Or maybe he'd stay this time. Then maybe I could just talk to him for a while. Act as if he weren't an evil, perverted alien trying to take over earth.

Thinking about it, I only ever thought about him as he was when we where fighting. I wonder if there was anything underneath that constant grin and mischievous laughter.

He killed himself because of me. Because I wouldn't even give him a chance.

Shirogane said the other aliens found him first. They where there when they arrive; crouched over his lifeless body. According to him, Tart was almost in tears. Pai told him to ask me if I'd received anything.

He came later. To my room. He read the note, but his face remained emotionless. He called Kish idiot, but before leaving he mentioned being happy that his pain would stop.

My throat hurts. It feels like someone's pushing a brick through it. Maybe it's because I'll never see him again.

Mum and dad are really worried. They don't understand why I'm so upset, and I can't tell them. So I said I was feeling a bit ill and I needed some rest. It's true, I do feel ill.

But rest isn't going to help. I don't know what will. I don't want to see my friends; I don't know what they'll think. Maybe they'll be happy he's gone. I don't want to see Aoyama-kun either. I can't tell him that I feel affection for someone who's tried to kill him on many occasions. Masha kept trying to ask me what was wrong. I locked her in my draw. Miwa and Moe called, I said I had a fever. Talking to any of the aliens is out of the question and pointless. And my parents wouldn't understand even if I only told them vaguely.

Then it must be true, that the only one I want to see right now is Kish.

But I'm too late.

I can hear mum and dad now; they're coming up to check on me.

Bye,

Ichigo.

Ichigo shut her diary and hid it beneath her pillow. Wiping her tears, she turned of her torch and hid under her covers awaiting her parents.

'I'm too late…' she whispered to herself.


End file.
